This invention relates to derivatives of propenoic acid useful as fungicides, to processes for preparing them, to fungicidal compositions containing them, and to methods of using them to combat fungi, especially fungal infections of plants.
A range of pesticidal alkyl 2-(substituted)pyridinyl- and pyrimidinyloxyphenyl-3-alkoxypropenoates is described in EP-A-0242081.
The present invention provides a compound having the formula (I), and stereoisomers thereof, in which any two of K, L and H are nitrogen and the other is CB; T is oxygen or sulphur; Z is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heterocyclyl; X is O, S(O)n, NR4, N(CHO), CR1R2, CHR5, CO, CR1(OR2), Cxe2x95x90CR1R2, CHR1CHR2, CR1xe2x95x90CR2, CHR1CR2xe2x95x90CH, Cxe2x89xa1C, OCHR1, CHR1O, CH(CF3)O, CH(CN)O, OCHR1O, S(O)nCHR1, S(O)nCHR1O, CHR1S(O)n, CHR1OSO2, NR4CHR1, CHR1NR4, CO2, O2C, SO2O, OSO2, CO.CO, COCHR1, COCHR1O, CHR1CO, CHOH.CHR1, CHR1.CHOH, xcexa8, Q (for the meaning of xcexa8 and Q, see under xe2x80x9cChemical Formulaexe2x80x9d later), CONR4, OCONR4, NR4CO, CSNR4, OCS.NR4, SCO.NR4, NR4CO2, NR4CS, NR4CSO, NR4COS, NR4CONR4, S(O)nNR4, NR4S(O)n, CS2, S2C, CO.S, SCO, Nxe2x95x90N, Nxe2x95x90CR1, CR1xe2x95x90N, CHR1CHR2CH(OH), CHR1OCO, CHR1SCO, CHR1NR4CO, CHR1NR4CONR4, CHR1CHR2CO, CR1NO, C(NR1R2)xe2x95x90NO, ONxe2x95x90CR1, ONxe2x95x90C(NR1R2), CHR1ONxe2x95x90CR2, CO.OCR1R2, CHR1CHR2CHR3, OCHR1CHR2, (CH2)mO, CHR1OCHR2, CHR1CHR2O, OCHR1CHR2O, S(O)nCHR1CHR2, SCHR1CHR2O, CHR1S(O)nCHR2, CHR1CHR2S(O)n, CR1xe2x95x90NNR4, NR4Nxe2x95x90CR1, CHR1CONR2, CHR1OCO.NR2, CHxe2x95x90CHCH2O, Cxe2x89xa1CCH2O, COCHR1CHR2O, or (R5)2P+CHR2Oxe2x88x92; A, B and E, which may be the same or different, are H, hydroxy, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 haloalkoxy, C1-4 alkylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxy, nitro or cyano; R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, are H, C1-4 alkyl or phenyl; R4 is H, C1-4 alkyl or COR1; R5 is optionally substituted phenyl; Oxe2x88x92 is a halide anion; n is 0, 1 or 2, m is 3, 4 or 5, and q is 0 or 1; provided that when q is 0 and Z is an optionally substituted 3- to 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one trivalent nitrogen atom, Z is not attached to the central pyrimidine ring by said trivalent nitrogen atom, and that when q is 1 and X is 0, Z is not optionally substituted phenyl or optionally substituted pyridinyl.
Because the double bond of the propenoate group is unsymmetrically substituted, the compounds of the invention may be obtained in the form of mixtures of (E)- and (Z)-geometric is mers. However, these mixtures can be separated into individual isomers, and this invention embraces such isomers and mixtures thereof in all proportions including those which consist substantially of the (Z)-isomer and those which consist substantially of the (E)-isomer. The (E)-isomer, in which the groups xe2x80x94CO2CH3 and xe2x80x94OCH3 are on opposite sides of the olefinic bond of the propenoate group, are the more fungicidally active and form a preferred embodiment of the invention.
The substituent Z in compound (I) is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heterocyclyl. Where valency allows, each of the optionally substituted groups aryl or heterocyclyl can carry up to 5 substitutents. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d includes phenyl in particular, and naphthyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d includes 5- and 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing one or more of each of the heteroatoms O, S and N (preferably S or N), fused benzenoid and heteroaromatic ring systems, and, in each case, the corresponding N-oxides. Examples of heterocyclyl groups which Z may be, except where otherwise indicated, are pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, and 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl, 1,2,3- and 1,2,4-triazolyl, imidazolyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, 1,2,4- and 1,3,5-thiadiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, purinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl, benzthiazolyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl and tetrahydrofuranyl, and, where appropriate, the corresponding N-oxides. Substituents which may be present in the optionally substituted aryl and heterocyclyl moieties include one or more of the following; halo, hydroxy, oxo, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl and ethyl), C2-4 alkenyl (especially allyl), C2-4 alkynyl (especially propargyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy), C2-4 alkenyloxy (especially allyloxy), C2-4 alkynyloxy (especially propargyloxy), halo(C1-4)alkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), halo(C1-4)alkoxy (especially trifluoromethoxy), C1-4 alkylthio (especially methylthio), C2-4 alkenylthio, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl (especially optionally substituted phenyl), optionally substituted heterocyclyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl), optionally substituted aryloxy (especially optionally substituted phenoxy), optionally substituted phenylthio, optionally substituted heteroaryloxy (especially optionally substituted pyridinyloxy or pyrimidinyloxy), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted benzyl, optionally substituted phenethyl and optionally substituted phenyl-n-propyl) in which the alkyl moiety is optionally substituted with hydroxy, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl-or pyrimidinyl(C1-4)alkyl), optionally substituted aryl(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted phenylethenyl), optionally substituted heteroaryl(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinylethenyl, pyrimidinylethenyl or 1-(imidazol-1-yl)vinyl), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkoxy (especially optionally substitued benzyloxy), optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkoxy (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl- or pyrimidinyl(C1-4)alkoxy), optionally substituted aryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially phenoxymethyl), optionally substituted heteroaryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyloxy- or pyrimidinyloxy(C1-4)-alkyl), acyloxy, including C1-4 alkanoyloxy (especially acetyloxy) and benzoyloxy, cyano, isocyano, thiocyanato, isothiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94N3, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2CORxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NORxe2x80x3, CHRxe2x80x2CO2Rxe2x80x3, CSNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SORxe2x80x2, SO2ORxe2x80x2, SO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3, Nxe2x95x90CHNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, NHSO2Rxe2x80x2 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkenyloxy, phenyl, phenoxy or benzyl, the phenyl, phenoxy and benzyl groups being optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy, or two substituents when ortho to one another join to form a 5- or 6-membered aliphatic or aromatic ring optionally containing one or more oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms.
Substituents which may be present in the aryl or heterocyclyl rings of any of the foregoing substituents and in the phenyl ring of R5 include one or more of the following; halo, hydroxy, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-4 alkenyloxy, C2-4 alkynyloxy, halo(C1-4)alkyl, halo(C1-4)alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NHCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 have the meanings given above. The aliphatic moieties of any of the substituents may themselves be substituted with one or more of halogen, cyano, ORxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, SiRxe2x80x23 or OCORxe2x80x2, in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 have the meanings given above.
When any of the substitutents A, B and E are C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy, the alkyl moiety can be in the form of straight or branched chains, that is, the moiety may be methyl, ethyl, n- or iso-propyl, or n-, sec-, iso- or t-butyl. Other references herein to C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 alkoxy carry the same meaning. Cycloalkyl groups contain from 3 to 6 carbon atoms and include cyclopropyl and cyclohexyl. C2-4 Alkenyl groups can be in the form of straight or branched chains and, where appropriate, may have either the (E)- or (Z)-configuration. Examples of such groups are vinyl, allyl, xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, and (E)- and (Z)-crotyl.
Halogen is typically fluorine, chlorine or bromine.
The ring containing K, L and M in formula (I) is a pyrimidine ring which may be joined to T and Z(X)q by any two of its ring carbon atoms adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom. Of particular interest are those compounds of formula (I) in which K and L are both nitrogen and M is CB.
In one aspect, the invention provides a compound having the formula (I), and stereoisomers thereof, in which any two of K, L and M are nitrogen and the other is CB; T is oxygen or sulphur; Z is optionally substituted aryl or optionally substituted heteroaryl; X is S(O)n, NR4, N(CHO), CR1R2, CHR5, CO, CR1(OR2), Cxe2x95x90CR1R2, CHR1CHR2, CR1xe2x95x90CR2, CHR1CR2xe2x95x90CH, Cxe2x89xa1C, OCHR1, CHR1O, CH(CF3)O, CH(CN)O, OCHR1O, S(O)nCHR1, S(O)nCHR1O, CHR1S(O)n, CHR1OSO2, NR4CHR1, CHR1NR4, CO2, O2C, SO2O, OSO2, CO.CO, COCHR1, COCHR1O, CHR1CO, CHOH.CHR1, CHR1.CHOH, xcexa8, Q (for the meaning of xcexa8 and Q, see under xe2x80x9cChemical Formulaexe2x80x9d later), CONR4, OCONR4, NR4CO, CSNR4, OCS.NR4, SCO.NR4, NR4CO2, NR4CS, NR4CSO, NR4COS, NR4CONR4, S(O)nNR4, NR4S(O)n, CS2, S2C, CO.S, SCO, Nxe2x95x90N, Nxe2x95x90CR1, CR1xe2x95x90N, CHR1CHR2CH(OH), CHR1OCO, CHR1SCO, CHR1NR4CO, CHR1CHR2CO, O.Nxe2x95x90CR1, CHR1O.Nxe2x95x90CR2, CO.OCR1R2, CHR1CHR2CHR3, OCHR1CHR2, (CH2)mO, CHR1OCHR2, CHR1CHR2O, OCHR1CHR2O, S(O)nCHR1CHR2, SCHR1CHR2O, CHR1S(O)nCHR2, CHR1CHR2S(O)n, CR1xe2x95x90NNR4, NR4Nxe2x95x90CR1, CHR1CONR2, CHR1OCO.NR2, CHxe2x95x90CHCH2O, Cxe2x89xa1CCH2O, COCHR1CHR2O, or (R5)2P+CHR2Qxe2x88x92; A, B and e, which may be the same or different, are H, hydroxy, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 haloalkoxy, C1-4 alkylcarbonyl, C1-4 alkoxycarbonyl, phenoxy, nitro or cyano; R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, are H, C1-4 alkyl or phenyl; R4 is H, C1-4 alkyl or COR1; R5 is optionally substituted phenyl; Qxe2x88x92 is a halide anion; n is 0, 1 or 2, m is 3, 4 or 5, and q is 0 or 1; provided that when q is 0 and Z is an optionally substituted 3-to 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one trivalent nitrogen atom, Z is not attached to the central pyrimidine ring by said trivalent nitrogen atom.
In this aspect of the invention, xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d includes phenyl in particular, and naphthyl, and xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d includes 5- and 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing one or more of each of the heteroatoms O, S and N (preferably S or N), fused benzenoid and heteroaromatic ring systems, and, in each case, the corresponding N-oxides. Where valency allows, each of the optionally substituted groups aryl or heteroaryl can carry up to 5 substituents. Examples of heteroaryl groups which Z may be are pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, 1,2,3-, 1,2,4-, and 1,3,5-triazinyl, 1,2,4,5-tetrazinyl, 1,2,3- and 1,2,4-triazolyl, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, thiazolyl, purinyl, oxadiazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, benzothienyl, benzoxazolyl and benzthiazolyl and, where appropriate, the corresponding N-oxides. Substituents which may be present in the optionally substituted aryl and heteroaryl moieties include one or more of the following; halo, hydroxy, oxo, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl and ethyl), C2-4 alkenyl (especially allyl), C2-4 alkynyl (especially propargyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy), C2-4 alkenyloxy (especially allyloxy), C2-4 alkynyloxy (especially propargyloxy), halo(C1-4)alkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), halo(C1-4)alkoxy (especially trifluoromethoxy), C1-4 alkylthio (especially methylthio), hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, optionally substituted aryl (especially optionally substituted phenyl), optionally substituted heteroaryl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl or pyrimidinyl), optionally subtituted aryloxy (especially optionally substituted phenoxy), optionally substituted heteroaryloxy (especially optionally substituted pyridinyloxy or pyrimidinyloxy), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted benzyl, optionally substituted phenethyl and optionally substituted phenyl-n-propyl) in which the alkyl moiety is optionally substituted with hydroxy, optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl- or pyrimidinyl(C1-4)alkyl), optionally substituted aryl(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted phenylethenyl), optionally substituted heteroaryl(C2-4)alkenyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinylethenyl or pyrimidinylethenyl), optionally substituted aryl(C1-4)alkoxy (especially optionally substitued benzyloxy), optionally substituted heteroaryl(C1-4)alkoxy (especially optionally substituted pyridinyl- or pyrimidinyl(C1-4)alkoxy), optionally substituted aryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially phenoxymethyl), optionally substituted heteroaryloxy(C1-4)alkyl (especially optionally substituted pyridinyloxy- or pyrimidinyloxy(C1-4)alkyl), acyloxy, including C1-4 alkanoyloxy (especially acetyloxy) and benzoyloxy, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NHCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, the phenyl and benzyl groups being optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy.
Substituents which may be present in the aryl or heteroaryl rings of any of the foregoing substituents and in the phenyl ring of R5 include one or more of the following; halo, hydroxy, mercapto, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C2-4 alkenyloxy, C2-4 alkynyloxy, halo(C1-4)alkyl, halo(C1-4)alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxy(C1-4)alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy(C1-4)alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, cyano, thiocyanato, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NHCORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94CO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94OSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NRxe2x80x3 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3 in which Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 have the meanings given above.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound having the formula (1.1), in which any two of K, L and M are nitrogen and the other is CB; X is S(O)n in which n is 0, 1 or 2, NH, NCH3, NCH2CH3, NCOCH3, NCH(CH3)2, CH2, CH(CH3), C(CH3)2, CO, Cxe2x95x90CH2, Cxe2x95x90C(CH3)2, CH2CH2, CH(CH3)CH2, CH2CH(CH3), (E)-CHxe2x95x90CH, (Z)xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH, (E)-C(CH3)xe2x95x90C(CH3), Cxe2x89xa1C, Cxe2x89xa1CCH2O, OCH2, OCH(CH3), (CH2)pO in which p is an integer of 1 to 5, CH(CH3)O, CH(CN)O, CH(CF3)O, SCH2, SCH(CH3), S(O)CH2, S(O)CH(CH3), S(O)2CH2, S(O)2CH(CH3), CH2S, CH(CH3)S, CH2S(O), CH(CH3)S(O), CH2S(O)2, CH(CH3)S(O)2, NHCH2, N(CHO), N(CH3)CH2, N(COCH3)CH2, NHCH(CH3), N(CH3)CH(CH3), N(COCH3)CH(CH3), CH2NH, CH2N(CH3), CH2N(COCH3), CH(CH3)NH, CH(CH3)N(CH3), CH(CH3)N(COCH3), CO2, O2C, SO2O, OSO2, CO.CO, COCH2, COCH(CH3), CON(COC6H5), CH2CO, CH(CH3)CO, CH(OH)CH2, CH(OH)CH(CH3), CH2CH(OH), CH(CH3)CH(OH), CONH, CON(CH3), CON(CH2CH2CH3), CON(CHO), CON(COCH3), NHCO, N(CH3)CO, N(CH2CH3)CO, N(CHO)CO, N(COCH3)CO, CSN(CH3), CSNH, NHCS, N(CH3)CS, SO2NH, SO2N(CH3), NHSO2, N(CH3)SO2, N(CH2CH 3)SO2, CS2, S2C, COS, SCO, (E)-Nxe2x95x90N, (E)-Nxe2x95x90CH, (E)-Nxe2x95x90C(CH3), (E)-CH2xe2x95x90N, (E)-C(CH3)xe2x95x90N, CH2CH2CH2, CH(CH3)CH2CH2, CH2CH(CH3)CH2, CH2CH2CH(CH3), OCH2CH2, CH2OCH2, SCH2CH2, S(O)CH2CH2, S(O)2CH2CH2, SCH2CH2O, CH2SCH2, CH2S(O)CH2, CH2S(O)2CH2, CH2CH2S, CH2CH2S(O), CH2CH2S(O)2, (E)-CHxe2x95x90NNH, (E)-C(CH3)xe2x95x90NNH, (E)-CHxe2x95x90NN(CH3), (E)-NHNxe2x95x90CH, (E)-NHNxe2x95x90C(CH3), (E)-N(CH3)Nxe2x95x90CH, CH2CONH, CH(CH3)CON(CH3), CH(CH3)CON(CH3), (E)-CHxe2x95x90CHCH2O, COCH2CH2O, "PHgr", xcex8 (for the meaning of "PHgr" and xcex8, see under xe2x80x9cChemical Formulaexe2x80x9d later), CH(C6H5), COCH2O, CH(OH), CO2CH2, (C6H5)2P+CH2Brxe2x88x92, CH2OCO, CH2NHCO, CO2SCO, OCH2O, OCH2CH2O, S(O)CH2O, COCH(CH3)O, (E)-CH2ONxe2x95x90CH, (Z)-CH2ONxe2x95x90CH, CH2CH2CH(OH) (E)-CH2CHxe2x95x90CH, C(CH3)(OH), CH2OSO2, CH2NHCO.NH, OCO.NH, NHCO.NH or CH2OCO.NH; q is 0 or 1; A and B are independently H, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio or amino; E is H or halo; D is H, hydroxy, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, nitro, cyano, halo(C1-4)alkyl (especially trifluoromethyl), halo(C1-4)-alkoxy (especially trifluoromethoxy), phenyl, phenoxy, NHCOR6 NHSO2R6, NR7R8, CO2R7, wherein R6 is C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl) or phenyl and R7 and R8 are independently H or C1-4 alkyl, or CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3; and G is H, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy or nitro; or D and G, when they are adjacent, join to form a benzene or pyridine ring.
More particularly, the invention includes a compound having the formula (I.1) in which any two of K, L and M are nitrogen and the other is CB; X is S(O)n in which n is 0, 1 or 2, CH2, CH2CH2, OCH2, (CH2)pO in which p is an integer of 1 to 5, OCH2O, OCH2CH2O, SCH2CH2O, CH(OH), CO, CO2, O2C, COS, SCO, CO2CH2, SO2O, (Z)-CHxe2x95x90CH, (E)-CHxe2x95x90CH, (E)-CHxe2x95x90CHCH2O, Cxe2x89xa1CCH2O, CH(CH3)O, SCH2, SCH2O, S(O)CH2, S(O)CH2O, CH(CN)O, CH(CF3)O, S(O)2CH2, CONH, CSNH, NH, NCH3, CH2NH, N(CH3)CH2, NHCO, N(CHO), CON(COC6H5), CH2OCO.NH, N(COCH3), NHSO2, (E)-Nxe2x95x90N, (Z)xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N, (E)-Nxe2x95x90CH, (E)-N(CH3)Nxe2x95x90CH, (E)-CH2ONxe2x95x90N, (Z)-CH2ONxe2x95x90CH, CH(C6H5), COCH2O, COCH(CH3)O, CH2OCO, CH2NHCO, CH2SCO, or (C6H5)2P+CH2Brxe2x88x92; q is 1; A, B and E are all H; D is H, hydroxy, halo, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, phenyl, phenoxy, amino or CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3; and G is H, halo, C1-4 methyl, nitro; or D and G, when they are adjacent, join to form a benzene or pyridine ring.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a compound having the formula (I.2), in which any two of K, L and M are nitrogen and the other is CB; X is oxygen or sulphur; Z is an optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring (excluding pyridine); and A, B and E are independently hydrogen, halogen (especially fluorine and chlorine), C1-4 alkyl (especially methyl), C1-4 alkoxy (especially methoxy), cyano, nitro or trifluoromethyl; and their N-oxides and N-alkyl salts.
In the formula (I.2), the pyrimidine ring containing K, L and M may be joined to the substituted phenoxy and xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Z groups by any two of its ring carbon atoms adjacent to a ring nitrogen atom. The oxygen or sulphur atom X may join the heterocyclic ring Z at any of its ring atoms which valency allows.
The group Z may be any optionally substituted 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring except pyridine. The heterocyclic ring, which is suitably but not necessarily heteroaromatic, may be, for example, one of the following rings, in each case linked from any atom of the ring Z which valency allows: furan, thlophene, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, thiazole, isothiazole, oxazole, isoxazole, 1,2,4-triazole, 1,2,3-triazole, 1,2,4-thiadiazole, 1,3,4-thiadiazole, pyrimidine, pyrazine, pyridazine, 1,2,4-triazine, 1,3,5-triazine, piperidine, morpholine, pyrrolidine or tetrahydrofuran.
Optional substituents of the heterocyclic ring Z include one or more of halogen, C1-4 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl, C2-4 alkenyl, C2-4 alkynyl, C2-4 alkenyloxy, C2-4 alkynyloxy, phenyl, benzyloxy, cyano, isocyano, isothiocyanato, nitro, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, NRxe2x80x2ORxe2x80x3, N3, NHCORxe2x80x2, NRxe2x80x2CORxe2x80x3, NHCONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, Nxe2x95x90CHNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, NHSO2Rxe2x80x2, ORxe2x80x2, OCORxe2x80x2, OSO2Rxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, SORxe2x80x2, SO2Rxe2x80x2, SO2ORxe2x80x2, SO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CORxe2x80x2, CRxe2x80x2xe2x95x90NORxe2x80x3, CHRxe2x80x2CO2Rxe2x80x3, CO2Rxe2x80x2, CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CSNRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, CH3O2C.C:CH.OCH3, 1-(imidazol-1-yl)vinyl, a 5-membered heterocyclic ring containing one, two or three nitrogen heteroatoms, or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or two oxygen or sulphur heteroatoms, optionally a nitrogen heteroatom and optionally one or two oxo or thioxo substituents; or two substituents when ortho to one another, join to form a 5- or 6-membered aliphatic or aromatic ring optionally containing one or more oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms. Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C2-4 alkenyl or phenyl. The aliphatic moieties of any of the substituents may themselves be substituted with one or more of halogen, cyano, ORxe2x80x2, SRxe2x80x2, NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, SiRxe2x80x23 or OCORxe2x80x2 and the phenyl moieties of any of the substituents may themselves be substituted with one or more of halogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, nitroor cyano.
Of particular interest are those compounds of formula (I.2) in which K and L are both nitrogen and H is CH.
The invention is illustrated by the compounds listed in Tables I to VI which follow. The compounds of Tables I to VI have the formulae (I.3) to (I.8), respectively, in which the values of A, B, Z, X and q are given in the tables. Throughout the tables the methyl 3-methoxypropenoate group has the (E)-configuration.
The compounds of the invention of formula (I) [equivalent to (IA) when W is the group CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3 and Z1 is Z; and equivalent to (IB) when W is the group CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH 3] can be prepared by the steps shown in Schemes I and II. In these Schemes, K, L, M, Z, X, q, A, E, T, R1 and R4 are as defined above; Z1 is Z or a group which can be converted by standard procedures described in the chemical literature into Z; W is CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3 or a group that can be transformed into CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CHOCH3 using methods previously described such as in EP-A-0242081; U is a leaving group such as a halogen or CH3SO2xe2x80x94; V is hydrogen or a metal (such as sodium); R is C1-4 alkyl or aryl, especially phenyl; and Y is a group which can be converted by standard procedures described in the chemical literature into the group Z(X)qxe2x80x94. The reactions shown in Schemes I and II are performed either in a suitable solvent or without a solvent, and at a suitable temperature.
Thus compounds of formula (IA) (equivalent to compounds of the invention when W is CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3 and Z1 is Z) can be prepared by treatment of pyrimidines of formula (IV) with phenols/thiophenols or phenolates/thiophenolates of formula (II) or by treatment of pyrimidines of formula (V) with substituted benzenes of formula (III) (Scheme I). In each case, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base (such as potasium carbonate) if V is hydrogen.
Compounds of formula (IB) (equivalent to the compounds of the invention when V is CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3) can be prepared from pyrimidines of formula (VI) (Scheme II). The term Y in formulae (VI), (VII) and (VIII) represents a group which can be converted by standard procedures described in the chemical literature into the group Z(X)qxe2x80x94; for example, Y may be a halogen (such as fluorine, chlorine or bromine) or xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94SH, xe2x80x94NHR4, xe2x80x94CO2H, xe2x80x94COCl, xe2x80x94CHR1OH, xe2x80x94C(O)R1, xe2x80x94CHR1xe2x80x94U (where U is a leaving group such as a halogen), xe2x80x94SO2R1, xe2x80x94SO2OH, xe2x80x94SO2Cl, xe2x80x94CHR1P(O)(OR)2 or xe2x80x94CHR1P+R3 (counter-ion)xe2x88x92. Compounds of formula (VI) in which W is CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3 and Y has the values listed in the preceding sentence are especially valuable intermediates for the preparation of the compounds of the invention.
Pyrimidines of formula (VI) can be prepared by treatment of phenols/thiophenols or phenolates/thiophenolates of formula (II) with pyrimidines of formula (VII) or by treatment of substituted benzenes of formula (III) with pyrimidines of formula (VIII) (Scheme II). In each case, the reaction is carried out in the presence of a base (such as potassium carbonate) if V is hydrogen.
Modifications to the group V may be made at any appropriate stage in the pathways shown in Schemes I and II. For example, if W is the group xe2x80x94CH2CO2CH3 during the conversion of (VI) into (IB) (Scheme II), it may be converted at the last stages of the synthesis into the group CH3O2C.CCH.OCH3.
The substitutents A, E and B (one of K, L, M having the value CB wherein B is as defined above) as well as any substituents on the aryl or heterocyclyl ring Z may also be modified at any appropriate reaction step. If, for example, A is a halogen such as chlorine, it may be removed at an appropriate stage of the synthesis (such as the last stage) to give the corresponding pyrimidine in which A is hydrogen. Or if, as a further example, E is NO2 it may be converted via reduction and diazotisation into a halogen, cyano or hydroxyl group, and this may be carried out on intermediates such as (II) or (VI) or on the compounds of formula (IA) or (IB).
Modifications to the linking group X (such as reducing an olefinic bond or oxidising a sulphur atom) may also be made at any appropriate reaction step.
N-Oxides and N-alkyl salts can be made by N-oxidation or quaternisation, respectively, of appropriate intermediates or of the final compounds of the invention.
Pyrimidines of formulae (IV), (V), (VII) and (VIII) can be prepared by standard methods described in the literature. Compounds of formulae (II) and (III) can also be made by standard methods or, when W is CH3O2C.Cxe2x95x90CH.OCH3, can be made by methods described in EP-A-0242081 (T is oxygen) and EP-A-0178826 respectively.
In a further aspect the invention provides processes as herein described for preparing the compounds of formula (I). It also includes the compound, (E)-methyl 2-[2-(6-hydroxypyrimidin-4-yloxy)phenyl]-3-methoxy-propenoate.
The compounds are active fungicides and may be used to control one or more of the following pathogens : Pyricularia oryzae on rice; Puccinia recondita, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on wheat, Puccinia hordei, Puccinia striiformis and other rusts on barley, and rusts on other hosts e.g. coffee, pears, apples, peanuts, vegetables and ornamental plants; Erysiphe graminis (powdery mildew) on barley and wheat and other powdery mildews on various hosts such as Sphaerotheca macularis on hops, Sphaerotheca fuliginea on cucurbits (e.g. cucumber), Podosphaera leucotricha on apple and Uncinula necator on vines; Helminthosporium spp., Rhynchosporium spp., Septoria spp., Pyrenophora spp., Pseudocercosporella herpotrichoides and Gaeumannomyces graminis on cereals; Cercospora arachidicola and Cercosporidium personata on peanuts and other Cercospora species on other hosts, for example, sugar beet, bananas, soya beans and rice; Botrytis cinerea (grey mould) on tomatoes, strawberries, vegetables, vines and other hosts; Alternaria spp. on vegetables (e.g. cucumber), oil-seed rape, apples, tomatoes and other hosts; Venturia inaequalis (scab) on apples; Plasmopara viticola on vines; other downy mildews such as Bremia lactucae on lettuce, Peronospora spp. on soybeans, tobacco, onions and other hosts, Pseudoperonospora humuli on hops and Pseudoperonospora cubensis on cucurbits; Phytophthora infestans on potatoes and tomatoes and other Phytophthora spp. on vegetables, strawberries, avocado, pepper, ornamentals, tobacco, cocoa and other hosts; Thanatephorus cucumeris on rice and other Rhizoctonia species on various hosts such as wheat and barley, vegetables, cotton and turf. Some of the compounds show a broad range of activities against fungi in vitro. They may also have activity against various post-harvest diseases of fruit (e.g. Penicillium digitatum and italicum and Trichoderma virlde on oranges, Gloeosporium musarum on bananas and Botrytis cinerea on grapes).
Further, some of the compounds may be active as seed dressings against pathogens including Fusarium spp., Septoria spp., Tilletia spp., (bunt, a seed-borne disease of wheat), Ustilago spp. and Helminthosporium spp. on cereals, Rhizoctonia solani on cotton and Pyricularia oryzae on rice.
The compounds may move acropetally/locally in plant tissue. Moreover, the compounds may be volatile enough to be active in the vapour phase against fungi on the plant.
The invention therefore provides a method of combating fungi which comprises applying to a plant, to a seed of a plant or to the locus of the plant or seed a fungicidally effective amount of a compound as hereinbefore defined, or a composition containing the same.
The compounds may be used directly for agricultural purposes but are more conveniently formulated into compositions using a carrier or diluent. The invention thus provides fungicidal compositions comprising a compound as hereinbefore defined and an acceptable carrier or diluent therefor.
The compounds can be applied in a number of ways. For example, they can be applied, formulated or unformulated, directly to the foliage of a plant, to seeds or to other medium in which plants.are growing or are to be planted, or they can be sprayed on, dusted on or applied as a cream or paste formulation, or they can be applied as a vapour or as slow release granules.
Application can be to any part of the plant including the foliage, stems, branches or roots, or to soil surrounding the roots, or to the seed before it is planted, or to the soil generally, to paddy water or to hydroponic culture systems. The invention compounds may also be injected into plants or sprayed onto vegetation using electrodynamic spraying techniques or other low volume methods.
The term xe2x80x9cplantxe2x80x9d as used herein includes seedlings, bushes and trees. Furthermore, the fungicidal method of the invention includes preventative, protectant, prophylactic and eradicant treatments.
The compounds are preferably used for agricultural and horticultural purposes in the form of a composition. The type of composition used in any instance will depend upon the particular purpose envisaged.
The compositions may be in the form of dustable powders or granules comprising the active ingredient (invention compound) and a solid diluent or carrier, for example, fillers such as kaolin, bentonite, kieselguhr, dolomite, calcium carbonate, talc, powdered magnesia, fuller""s earth, gypsum, diatomaceous earth and china clay. Such granules can be preformed granules suitable for application to the soil without further treatment. These granules can be made either by impregnating pellets of filler with the active ingredient or by pelleting a mixture of the active ingredient and powdered filler. Compositions for dressing seed may include an agent (for example, a mineral oil) for assisting the adhesion of the composition to the seed; alternatively the active ingredient can be formulated for seed dressing purposes using an organic solvent (for example, N-methylpyrrolidone, propylene glycol or N,N-dimethylformamide). The compositions may also be in the form of wettable powders or water dispersible granules comprising wetting or dispersing agents to facilitate the dispersion in liquids. The powders and granules may also contain fillers and suspending agents.
Emulsifiable concentrates or emulsions may be prepared by dissolving the active ingredient in an organic solvent optionally containing a wetting or emulsifying agent and then adding the mixture to water which may also contain a wetting or emulsifying agent. Suitable organic solvents are aromatic solvents such as alkylbenzenes and alkylnaphthalenes, ketones such as cyclohexanone and methylcyclohexanone, chlorinated hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzene and trichlorethane, and alcohols such as benzyl alcohol, furfuryl alcohol, butanol and glycol ethers.
Suspension concentrates of largely insoluble solids may be prepared by ball or bead milling with a dispersing agent with a suspending agent included to stop the solid settling.
Compositions to be used as sprays may be in the form of aerosols wherein the formulation is held in a container under pressure of a propellant, e.g. fluorotrichloromethane or dichlorodifluoromethane.
The invention compounds can be mixed in the dry state with a pyrotechnic mixture to form a composition suitable for generating in enclosed spaces a smoke containing the compounds.
Alternatively, the compounds may be used in micro-encapsulated form. They may also be formulated in biodegradable polymeric formulations to obtain a slow, controlled release of the active substance.
By including suitable additives, for example additives for improving the distribution, adhesive power and resistance to rain on treated surfaces, the different compositions can be better adapted for various utilities.
The invention compounds can be used as mixtures with fertilisers (e.g. nitrogen-, potassium- or phosphorus-containing fertilisers). Compositions comprising only granules of fertiliser incorporating, for example coated with, the compound are preferred. Such granules suitably contain up to 25% by weight of the compound. The invention therefore also provides a fertiliser composition comprising a fertiliser and the compound of general formula (I) or a salt or metal complex thereof.
Wettable powders, emulsifiable concentrates and suspension concentrates will normally contain surfactants, e.g. a wetting agent, dispersing agent, emulsifying agent or suspending agent. These agents can be cationic, anionic or non-ionic agents.
Suitable cationic agents are quaternary ammonium compounds, for example, etyltrimethylammonium bromide. Suitable anionic agents are soaps, salts of aliphatic monoesters of sulphuric acid (for example, sodium lauryl sulphate), and salts of sulphonated aromatic compounds (for example, sodium dodecylbenzenesulphonate, sodium, calcium or ammonium lignosulphonate, butylnaphthalene sulphonate, and a mixture of sodium diisopropyl- and triisopropylnaphthalene sulphonates).
Suitable non-ionic agents are the condensation products of ethylene oxide with fatty alcohols such as oleyl or cetyl alcohol, or with alkyl phenols such as octyl- or nonylphenol and octylcresol. Other non-ionic agents are the partial esters derived from long chain fatty acids and hexitol anhydrides, the condensation products of the said partial esters with ethylene oxide, and the lecithins. Suitable suspending agents are hydrophilic colloids (for example, polyvinylpyrrolidone and sodium carboxymethylcellulose), and swelling clays such as bentonite or attapulgite.
Compositions for use as aqueous dispersions or emulsions are generally supplied in the form of a concentrate containing a high proportion of the active ingredient, the concentrate being diluted with water before use. These concentrates should preferably be able to withstand storage for prolonged periods and after such storage be capable of dilution with water in order to form aqueous preparations which remain homogeneous for a sufficient time to enable them to be applied by conventional spray equipment. The concentrates may conveniently contain up to 95%, suitably 10-85%, for example 25-60%, by weight of the active ingredient. After dilution to form aqueous preparations, such preparations may contain varying amounts of the active ingredient depending upon the intended purpose, but an aqueous preparation containing 0.0005% or 0.01% to 10% by weight of active ingredient may be used.
The compositions of this invention may contain other compounds having biological activity, e.g. compounds having similar or complementary fungicidal activity or which possess plant growth regulating, herbicidal or insecticidal activity.
A fungicidal compound which may be present in the composition of the invention may be one which is capable of combating ear diseases of cereals (e.g. wheat) such as Septoria, Gibberella and Helminthosporium spp., seed and soil-borne diseases and downy and powdery mildews on grapes and powdery mildew and scab on apple, etc. By including another fungicide, the composition can have a broader spectrum of activity than the compound of general formula (I) alone. Further the other fungicide can have a synergistic effect on the fungicidal activity of the compound of general formula (I). Examples of fungicidal compounds which may be included in the composition of the invention are (RS)-1-aminopropylphosphonic acid, (RS)-4-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-phenyl-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)butyronitrile, (Z)-N-but-2-enyloxymethyl-2-chloro-2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-diethylacetanilide, 1-(2-cyano-2-methoxyiminoacetyl)-3-ethyl urea, 3-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-2-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)quinazolin-4(3H)-one, 4-bromo-2-cyano-N,N-dimethyl-6-trifluoromethylbenzimidazole-1-sulphonamide, 5-ethyl-5,8-dihydro-8-oxo(1,3)-dioxol-(4,5-g)quinoline-7-carboxylic acid, xcex1-[N-(3-chloro-2,6-xylyl)-2-methoxyacetamido)-xcex3-butyrolactone, aldimorph, anilazine, benalaxyl, benomyl, biloxazol, binapacryl, bitertanol, blasticidin S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, chlorbenzthiazone, chloroneb, chlorothalonil, chlorozolinate, copper containing compounds such as copper oxychloride, copper sulphate and Bordeaux mixture, cycloheximide, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram, di-2-pyridyl disulphide 1,1xe2x80x2-dioxide, dichlofluanid, dichlone, diclobutrazol, diclomezine, dicloran, difenoconazole, dimethamorph, dimethirimol, diniconazole, dinocap, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodemorph, dodine, edifenphos, etaconazole, ethirimol, ethyl (Z)-N-benzyl-N-([methyl(methylthioethylideneamino-oxycarbonyl)amino]thio)-xcex2-alaninate, etridiazole, fenapanil, fenarimol, fenfuram, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpr pimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, flutolanil, flutriafol, flusilazole, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furconazole-cis, guazatine, hexaconazole, hydroxyisoxazole, imazalil, imibenconazole, iprobenfos, iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, methfuroxam, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, neoasozin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol, ofurace, organomercury compounds, oxadixyl, oxycarboxin, pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phenazin oxide, phthalide, polyoxin D, polyram, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, prothiocarb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyroquilon, pyroxyfur, pyrrolnitrin, quinomethionate, quintozene, SSF-109, streptomycin, sulphur, tebuconazole, techlofthalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclofos-methyl, triacetate salt of 1,1xe2x80x2-iminodi(octamethylene)diguanidine, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazbutyl, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triforine, validamycin A, vinclozolin, zarilamid and zineb. The compounds of general formula (I) can be mixed with soil, peat or other rooting media for the protection of plants against seed-borne, soil-borne or foliar fungal diseases.
Suitable insecticides which may be incorporated in the composition of the invention include buprofezin, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbosulfan, chlorpyrifos, cycloprothrin, demeton-s-methyl, diazinon, dimethoate, ethofenprox, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenthion, formothion, isoprocarb, isoxathion, monocrotophos, phenthoate, pirimicarb, propaphos and XMC.
Plant grovth regulating compounds are compounds which control weeds or seedhead, formation, or selectively control the growth of less desirable plants (e.g. grasses).
Examples of suitable plant growth regulating compounds for use with the invention compounds are 3,6-dichloropicolinic acid, 1-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,6-di-methyl-2-oxo-1,2-dihydropyridine-3-carboxylic acid, methyl-3,6-dichloroanisate, abscisic acid, asulam, benzoylprop-ethyl, carbetamide, daminozide, difenzoquat, dikegulac, ethephon, fenpentezol, fluoridamid, glyphosate, glyphosine, hydroxybenzonitriles (e.g. bromoxynil), inabenfide, isopyrimol, long chain fatty alcohols and acids, maleic hydrazide, mefluidide, morphactins (e.g. chlorfluoroecol), paclobutrazol, phenoxyacetic acids (e.g. 2,4-D or MCPA), substituted benzoic acid (e.g. trilodobenzoic acid), substituted quaternary ammonium and phosphonium compounds (e.g. chloromequat, chlorphonium or mepiquatchloride), tecnazene, the auxins (e.g. indoleacetic acid, indolebutyric acid, naphthylacetic acid or naphthoxyacetic acid), the cytokinins (e.g. benzimidazole, benzyladenine, benzylaminopurine, diphenylurea or kinetin), the gibberellins (e.g. GA3, GA4 or GA7) and triapenthenol.